sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit is a young mobian rabbit who lived an idyllic life with her mother Vanilla and her pet Chao Cheese until the evil of Dr. Eggman entered their world. Since then she has found herself a friend to some of Earth's most noble heroes, including Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog, and soon began joining them on their adventures. She is able to achieve flight by flapping her large ears. Cream is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naïve. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. Though young, she is not afraid to stand up for herself and will always be there to help out her friends. Just as Tails and Knuckles are the sidekick of Sonic, Cream serves the same purpose for Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, and Marine the Raccoon. History Early life Growing up, Cream was raised by her mother Vanilla, and was brought up like a princess under her mother's kind, but strict discipline. This parenting is what gave Cream her polite manners, but also her childishness. At some point, she met Cheese and the two of them became inseparable friends, with Cream taking Cheese with her wherever she would go. Sonic Advance 2 Cream and Cheese were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman along with her mother when Eggman attempted to build the Eggman Empire. While Cream and Cheese were detained by the doctor, however, Sonic the Hedgehog showed up and freed them. Recognizing Sonic as the world-famous hero, Cream thanked Sonic for his help before he ran off to save his friends and stop Eggman. However, Cream wanted to save her mother from Eggman's clutches, so she and Cheese joined Sonic in his mission. Joined by Tails and Knuckles along the way, Cream and her friends seemingly defeated Eggman. Shortly after, they found Vanilla, only for Cream to have her mother kidnapped in front of her by Eggman in a new mech. Heartbroken, Cream cried at the loss of her mother, but Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and promised Cream to save Vanilla. True to his word, Sonic got Vanilla back, and Cream was happily reunited with her mother, though Sonic left before Cream could thank him. Sonic Heroes When Chocola had gone missing, Cream and Cheese went looking for him. They eventually met Amy and Big who revealed they were looking for Sonic and Froggy respectively. As they pondered on Amy's clue to their friends' whereabouts, Cream got it back when it nearly blew away. She was also nearly blown away herself, but was saved by Big. Regrouping, the quartet set out to find their friends, forming Team Rose. Which searching near the sea, Team Rose ran afoul with Dr. Eggman, but Cream and her team beat him and his Egg Hawk. After that, the team followed Amy's hunch about Sonic's whereabouts to Grand Metropolis, though Cream had her doubts about it. After escaping the Power Plant, Team Rose eventually found Team Sonic and fought them, hoping they could make Sonic tell them of Froggy and Chocola's whereabouts, but Team Sonic gave them the slip during the fight. Getting to Casino Park, Cream was surprised by Sonic's aversion to Amy (though she kept quiet about it) before the team decided to find Eggman and thereby Sonic. While scrolling, they were met by Eggman's robot horde which they defeated. As they got to Rail Canyon, Cream saw Cheese sensed Chocola nearby while her friends picked up on the others. When they reached Eggman's base, Eggman attack them in the Egg Albatross, but they beat him. After the fight, however, they learned the Eggman they fought was a copy and Froggy and Chocola were not there, much to Cream's sadness. Suspecting that Eggman were behind their kidnappings, Team Rose decided to find Eggman to free their friends. Continuing their journey through the jungle, Team Rose came across Team Chaotix who demanded Cheese, which made Cream suspect that they were the one who took Chocola. After having to fight Team Chaotix, Team Rose found Hang Castle which Cream found scary, but was nonetheless urged on by Amy. After they escaped from Mystic Mansion, Team Rose met Eggman and his robot horde, but they defeated it. Following that, Team Rose got to the Egg Fleet where they searched for Eggman's fleet and eventually found the Final Fortress. There, they found Eggman in the Eggman in his Egg Emperor and beat him. Though their opponent turned out to be another fake, it released Chocola and Froggy, and Cream was happy on behalf of Cheese. She and Big then watched laughing as Amy saw and chased after Sonic. Later, Team Rose, Sonic, Chaotix and Dark witnessed the return of Metal Sonic, the true kidnapper of Froggy and Chocola and mastermind behind the teams' adventures, who had been impersonating Eggman so he could follow them and copy their data in a plan to conquer the world himself, and saw him transform into Metal Madness. Seeing that the teams had collected all the Chaos Emeralds, the real Dr. Eggman came up with the plan of using them against Metal Sonic. Cream and her team then stayed behind to stall Metal Madness with the others while Team Sonic prepared the Chaos Emeralds. After completing their task, Team Rose watched Team Super Sonic beat Metal Overlord. Following the battle, Cream and the rest of her team said goodbye to Amy as she resumed chasing Sonic. Shadow the Hedgehog Cream was involved with the Black Arms invasion when Shadow gave Black Doom the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic Battle Cream and Cheese were dragged by Amy into helping her with boxercise training, though Cream did not like the violence or Amy's overexertion. Eventually, Cream met Emerl, a Gizoid Sonic had found which she had heard of, when Amy came over with him. Amy explained that Emerl was hers and Sonic's practice baby for starting a family, though Cream doubted that was the case. As Amy tried to restart her training, Cream initially stayed away and told Emerl about Amy's obsession with it, but was eventually forced to participate until Amy and Emerl left to find a Chaos Emerald. A while later, Cream, Cheese and Amy watched over Emerl while Sonic and Tails checked a lead on a Chaos Emerald. While they were on their own however, Cream, Cheese and Emerl were taken hostage by Dr. Eggman and brought to the Gimme Shelter as a part of a trap for Sonic. There, they tried to escape when they were attacked by Guard Robos. Though Emerl beat them, Cream did not like the violence and taught Emerl about sadness and emotions. They were soon after attacked by E-121 Phis, but while Emerl destroyed them and took their Emerald Shards, Cream was sad for refusing to help in the fight. By having Emerl trick Eggman, Cream, Cheese and Emerl learned of an escape route from the Gimme Shelter and the key for it. Though they found the key while Emerl destroyed the Phis guarding it and took their Emerald Shards, Cream was scared by Emerl's brutality and began crying until Emerl calmed down. When they reached the escape route they found Chaos Gamma guarding it. As Chaos Gamma attacked Emerl, Emerl refused to fight back because he did not want to make Cream cry again. Though shaken, Cream was encouraged by Cheese and stood up to fight Chaos Gamma, giving them enough time to retreat from Chaos Gamma. Cream then apologized to Emerl for getting him hurt and the two reconciled and decided to prepare themselves to fight Chaos Gamma. Once Cream seemed ready, they returned to Chaos Gamma and defeated him. As Chaos Gamma lamented his defeat, Cream told him that the power he craved from Emerl should be used to protect others before Chaos Gamma relinquished his Emerald Shard which combined with their Emerald Shards to make a whole Chaos Emerald for Emerl. Eggman then arrived, but Cream and her friends caught Eggman in one of his own traps, allowing them to contact Sonic to pick them up. Some time afterwards, Cream met Emerl again who had come to fight her so he could fight Shadow. Though Cream accepted, she was still defeated. Later, Cream and Cheese came to see Emerl stop Eggman and his Final Egg Blaster onboard the Death Egg through a monitor. When Eggman was defeated, however, Eggman fired the Final Egg Blaster, destroying some stars, causing Emerl to revert to his original programming. However, Eggman could not control Emerl as excepted, and Emerl prepared to fire the Final Egg Blaster at Earth. Lamenting their impending doom, Cream pleaded Sonic to stop Emerl. When Sonic's original plan to stop Emerl with the Master Emerald failed, however, he had to destroy Emerl. Once it was done, Cream wept over Emerl's death, though she was assured by Sonic that Emerl still existed in the Emerald Shards. Sonic Advance 3 After the Earth was split into pocket zones by the Genesis Wave induced by Dr. Eggman, Cream was taking a walk with Cheese in Cyber Track, but got lost. There, she met Sonic and their friends, and joined up with them to undo Eggman's work on the planet. While crossing the different regions, Cream and her friends successfully collected the seven Chaos Emeralds. Along the way, they also faced Dr. Eggman's newest creation, Gemerl, a rebuilt version of Emerl. In the end, Cream and her friends got to the Emerald Altar where they beat the Hyper EggRobo and used the Master Emerald to restore the planet. Soon after, Cream and the others found Sonic following his battle with Ultimate Emerl and welcomed him back before following him towards new adventures. Some time after, Cream and her mother found Gemerl's broken body on a beach and brought him to Tails, who repaired Gemerl and restored his predecessor's friendly personality. Cream soon after befriended Gemerl, who came to live with her and Vanilla. Sonic Rush Cream and Cheese came across Blaze the Cat while on their own. While Cream hid from Blaze in bushes so they could get closer to talk her, Blaze noticed her, so Cream introduced herself and asked if she wanted to be friends. Once Blaze greeted her, Cream took Blaze with her home where they met Vanilla. Over a cup of tea, Cream learned that Blaze was looking for the Sol Emeralds which had been taken by Dr. Eggman so she could save her world. Cream therefor offered out of friendship to be Blaze's guide when she refused to seek Sonic's help, which Blaze reluctantly accepted. While looking for and collecting the Sol Emeralds, Cream offered Blaze a visit to the flower garden, but was declined, when they met Knuckles. Cream introduced Blaze and Knuckles to each other (though she infuriated Knuckles by mentioning his shortcomings), but when Knuckles grew suspicious of Blaze, Cream had to leave with Blaze while leaving Knuckles buried under rocks. A while later, Cream was looking for Sonic for his help despite Blaze's protest when they met Amy. After Cream had introduced Amy and Blaze to each other (though she got Amy angry by noting her shortcomings too), she decided after Amy had left that they should follow her, sure that Amy's inner "Sonic Radar" would take them straight to Sonic. Her statement finally made Blaze smile, much to Cream's joy. Sometime later, Cream and Blaze finally found Sonic and Tails. However, Blaze still did not want their help and left, so Cream followed her despite wondering why she did not ask for their help. When Blaze then asked Cream what kind of person Sonic was, Cream simply answered that he was "like the wind." Later, after getting six Sol Emeralds back, they met Amy again, where Cream and Amy taught Blaze a little about how they were all friends now until Knuckles came to settle the score with Blaze. However, Cream helped Blaze get away by flying off with her. Cream and Blaze eventually made it to Dead Line where they got the last Sol Emerald back and finally joined forces with Sonic and Tails. As Cream was scared of hearing from her friends that both their dimensions were on the verge of vanishing due to Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega's mischief, she was taken hostage by Dr. Eggman as a trap for Blaze. However, Cream was saved by Blaze at Point W and the two were happily reunited as best friends. A while afterwards, Cream came to Blaze's aid with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails when Eggman and Eggman Nega drained all her Sol Emeralds of their power to conquer both dimensions. There, Cream and her friends gave Blaze their moral support, allowing Blaze to recharge the Sol Emeralds and become Burning Blaze. After Super Sonic and Burning Blaze had defeated the doctors and saved both dimensions, Cream was crying over that Blaze had left to go home to her world. However, she became much happier upon learning from Sonic that Blaze promised to see them again. Sonic Free Riders Cream came to the World Grand Prix hosted by Dr. Eggman, intending to cheer Amy and her friends participating in the races on, but Amy had her join the tournament with her and Vector as part of Team Rose. After Cream barely caught up to her team when they hurried out to register, they went up against Team Heroes for their first race. After winning over Team Heroes, Cream had her Extreme Gear praised by Tails, which Cream considered an important testimony. In their second race, Cream and her Team had to face Team Babylon. Between the races, Cream kept Vector grounded after he got fired up about the crash prize. Eventually, Team Rose beat Team Babylon and Cream greeted her mother over TV, promising to keep doing her best. At the finals, Team Rose's last opponent was Team Dark. Between the races, Cream tried to keep the peace between Amy and Vector. When it seemed Cream and her team were sure to win after winning the last race, it turned out that E-10000B was too damaged to be in the decisive race, meaning their last victory did not count, much to Cream's disappointment. As such Team Rose had to race Team Dark again to determine the champions. Regardless, Team Rose still beat Team Dark, ensuring their victory, where Cream announce her joy to Cheese and her mother back home. No sooner though, she had to bring Amy back for the awards ceremony when Amy ran off to find Sonic. Over the course of the following tournaments, Team Rose suffered their own fair share of defeats. Cream, however, remained ever optimistic and polite about her losses while promising to do better next time. After the tournament was over, Cream and the other teams went to the awards ceremony to collect their prizes but Eggman made all of the competitors race his "ultimate Gear-jockey robot". After the race, Eggman revealed that he used the World Grand Prix to gather the riders' racing data with his E-10000 robots to create the ultimate Extreme Gear which he could use for his own agenda. Eggman then challenged the others to a race which Cream accepted, refusing to let a "cheater" like him win. After defeating Eggman, however, Metal Sonic revealed himself as the one controlling E-10000B and passing fake data to Eggman, while using the real data to beat Sonic on Extreme Gear. Cream and the others remained behind and watched Sonic and Metal Sonic race each other, with Sonic emerging victorious. After it was revealed that there never was cash prize to begin with, Cream felt sorry for Vector who was upset over it before she and the others left. Sonic Colors Cream and Cheese accidentally wandered into Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park while out on a walk. There, she was attacked by Orbot and Cubot who thought that Cheese was a Wisp. Luckily, Sonic showed up and saved her. As Sonic and Tails asked her how she ended up in the park, she explained how she got there and that the elevator to the park was "quite exciting." Cream, Cheese were soon after attacked by Cubot again when protecting a Chao, but Sonic came to their aid. As Cubot left cursing he would not get dinner now, Cream felt bad for Cubot. Though Sonic was amazed by Cream's sympathy, Cream insisted that everyone had to eat to become big and strong. When Sonic gave an excellent performance for her, Cream suggest that they gave a name to the Chao they protected. Tails suggested "Tornado", but as the Chao did not like it, Cream named it "Milk" instead. Treasure Team Tango Sonic Generations Cream and Cheese attended and helped prepare Sonic's 15th birthday party. When Sonic arrived, Cream and the rest welcomed him. As the party started, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared, and Cream and Cheese were sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Hole and ended up in the White Space, where they were turned into statues due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Cream and Cheese were returned to normal by Sonic and his younger self. When Classic and Modern Sonic confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Dr. Eggman and his younger self, Cream arrived at the scene of the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Cream and the others were sent back to the present. Continuing the party from where it left off, Cream later waved goodbye to the younger Sonic and Tails when they returned to their own time. Pirate Plunder Panic Some time later, Cream found herself, Cheese, and Amy in the Sol Zone, where they were reunited with Blaze and also met her fellow natives, Marine the Raccoon and the Coconut Crew. Their memories of her world strangely obscured, Cream and Amy offered to help Blaze in her latest quest: obtaining the last of the Sol Emerald from the Blackguard Pirates. As a result, their vessel-the Ocean Tornado-became embroiled in a heated battle with the pirates' ship, during which Cream spent most of her time taking cover. The pirates quickly gained the upper hand, with the Ocean Tornado suffering severe damage, and the Coconut Crew evacuated on Marine's orders. The impetuous raccoon prepared to lead the members of Team Rose on a daring invasion of the pirates' vessel to aid Blaze, who had boarded the ship during the fight. However, just as Cream was taking cover inside an explosives crate, the pirates deployed a large laser cannon which they turned on the ship. The Ocean Tornado was annihilated, with all hands aboard seemingly lost. Fortunately, Cream's hiding place had proven ample protection for herself, Cheese, Amy, and Marine, though it proved to be less-than seaworthy. Fortunately, dolphins approached the castaways, whom Cheese was able to communicate with and in turn convey their news-which concerned Blaze being captured and taken to Pirate Island-to the others. Aided by the mammals, the girls made their way to the island, only to meet the native Sprockets. At first believing the small creatures to be enemies, they soon learned that they were all on the same side. The Chief Sprocket then led the girls to the top of a large structure that served as throne room to the pirate leader, Captain Metal. As they did, they overheard Metal's ranting to a captive Blaze and caught sight of his devastating new weapon, the Egg O' War. Cream and Amy moved quickly in an effort to rescue Blaze, only to have an angry Marine alert the pirates to their presence. Cream managed to swoop in and save her new friend, but Captain Metal then unleashed his pet, the monstrous Kraken. Countdown to Chaos After their trip to the Sol Zone, Cream, Cheese and Amy would find themselves back in Mobotropolis just in time for Princess Sally to crash land in front of them, being chased by Metal Sonic. She attempted to recruit Bean and Bark to help out, but because she did not have any money, Bean refused and the duo left. Cream played a small role in aiding Amy and Sally against Metal Sonic until Sonic and Tails arrived to save the day. Soon after, she was invited along onto the new Sky Patrol base, where she was reunited with Big. Sadly, this meant that Cream got a first hand look at the disaster to come as, thanks to the Super Genesis Wave, her planet was torn apart before her eyes, forcing the poor bunny to turn away. Shattered World Crisis Act One While the Freedom Fighters aided in rescuing those caught in Station Square after the world shattered, Cream provided valuable assistance to Sally, helping coordinate the Freedom Fighters even in the midst of a brief breakdown on Sally's part. After Station Square's situation was stabilized, Cream finally contacted her mother, who reassured her over everything, letting her know that Chocola was safe with Gemerl. She remained aboard the Sky Patrol afterwards, later greeting Sally, Antoine, and Tails upon their return from a mission and admiring the Chaos Emerald displayed by a proud Tails. She and her old friends from Team Rose later took part in a training exercise alongside the other Freedom Fighters in a simulation engineered by Nicole. On a later mission to recover a Chaos Emerald, Cream was one of a handful of the Sky Patrol's present crew-also including Big, Cheese, Nicole, Omochao, and T-Pup-who were not organized into either Team Freedom or Team Fighters for a Chaos Emerald recovery attempt due to their inexperience. However, when both teams were caught in a deadly trap set by Dr. Eggman, Cream led everyone but Nicole to their rescue. She then joined her teammates who were not competing in the Chaos Emerald Championship in anxiously watching Tails' match against Honey the Cat, and cried out that Honey was cheating when she used a cheap trick to defeat Tails. Later, she greeted the team after a late night attack by Dark Gaia Creatures, and ran into some trouble trying to operate Rotor Walrus' overly complicated coffee machine. Nicole suddenly departed for the Digital World in the midst of this, and Cream then questioned Rotor, who explained what they knew about the strange world to her. While most of the Freedom Fighters, Knuckles the Echidna, and Chip were on missions in Mykonos, Greece, Cream remained aboard the Sky Patrol with Rotor, where she tried asking Robot when she got to go on missions. She and her teammates subsequently traveled to the Crystal Desert Zone to meet a G.U.N. unit and obtain a Chaos Emerald, only to find the unit the victim of an attack by Metal Sonic. Fortunately, Sonic was able to recover the Emerald, and the Freedom Fighters were able to help the G.U.N. troops recover. Personality Because of her mother's teachings in the importance of manners, Cream is a princess-like figure although she can be a tough tomboy at the same time; she is very polite and well-behaved, speaks courteously (often referring to people as "Mr." and "Miss") and does what she is told. With her politeness being like second-nature to her, Cream acts out her teachings with a cheerful smile on her face and a soft voice. Regardless of the situation and being used to getting what she wants, Cream never forgets her manners, even offering a polite curtsy before attacking Eggman, with extreme prejudice. Cream is very sweet, honest, innocent and has a generally happy attitude. She is similarly very considerate, charitable and friendly, always eager to lend her friends a hand whenever the situation calls for it and tries to be close to everyone she meets. Very brave, Cream is full of curiosity and has a thirst for knowledge. She is also not afraid to voice her anger and disgust, but never does so in a rude way. A spirited go-getter, Cream is very hardworking and always tries her best in everything she does. Like Sonic, Cream loves adventures and is always eager to bravely charge off into the next one. Because of her upbringing though, she is a little naïve and simple-minded at times. As such, she does not always see things right away, accidentally speaks out others' flaws and can get herself in over her head when wrapped up in other people's problems. She can also be sensitive and childish, being prone to start crying over smaller things, misfortune or sadness in general. Cream is one who enjoys the simpler things in life and loves spending most of her time outdoors playing with her friends or collecting flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. Indoors, she enjoys watching TV and drawing pictures. Cream loves being happy and seeing others the same way, and hates seeing others sad. As such, she is a pacifist and detests violence of all forms. Even when beaten back by Chaos Gamma, Cream refused to fight back. However, she is willing to fight to protect her friends if their safety is threatened and there is no telling what she would do in such cases. Powers and abilities Physical abilities Using her lop rabbit ears, Cream is able to fly high off the ground, and the amount of strength she uses enables her to carry loads larger than herself (such as Amy and her Piko Piko Hammer). Although she cannot fly as high, fast or long as Rouge or Tails, she can fly a greater horizontal distance. Regardless, she can still fly fast enough to keep up with Sonic. Cream can also carry weights much greater than that of her own while flying, without hindering her own flying speed, hinting a great deal of strength behind her flying. When running, she uses a unique hopping running style that makes it difficult for her opponents to track her. While not having highly professional skills in the field, Cream is also very acrobatic and agile, being able to perform simple, yet impressive movements and tricks while airborne, and grind on rails with ease. Combat skills Cream has very little combat experience. She severely lacks in battle prowess and often has to rely on her friends' help in combat. However, she still possesses some fighting skills, having been taught them to better help her friends. If motivated or pushed though, Cream can fight exceptionally better hard, being able to defeat some of Eggman's stronger creations, such as the doctor's combat mechs and the weaponized Chaos Gamma. Fighting Style Cream fights by working in collaboration with Cheese, commanding the Chao to attack the opponent for her in various ways, such as ramming directly into the enemy, dealing direct and crippling blows, blocking attacks, or even stir up tornadoes to blow opponents away, while she keeps a safe distance from the opponent. Techniques and Moves Cream's signature technique and primary offensive maneuver is the Chao Attack, where she commands Cheese to charge into her targe. This allows her to attack from long distance almost instantly, a contrast to other characters who lacks long-range attacks. Over time, Cream has developed several variants of this technique such as the Chao Rolling Attack and Step Attack where Cream has Cheese spinning around her to shield her from damage, the Chao Ball Attack where Cream has Cheese spin into a target, and the Chao Spinning Attack where Cream has Cheese somersault into an enemy for wider attack range. Cream is able to perform the Spin Attack where she curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes, along with the various forms derived from it. Using the Spin Jump, Cream can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything she lands on, the Spin Dash lets her shoot herself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, and the Homing Attack allows Cream to jump and home in on an enemy to attack. Miscellaneous Skills Cream has good homemaking skills, such as cooking and decorating, most likely because of her mother's teachings. As an offspring of her good-hearted nature, Cream is able to heal herself using only the pureness of her heart. Cream has demonstrated very high Extreme Gear rider skills, being able to hold her own against some of the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer during the World Grand Prix. While riding on an Extreme Gear, Cream can pulls off highly advanced tricks and techniques with her Extreme Gear while in midair, moving at incredible speeds, She is also able to ride her Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends/Allies * Vanilla the Rabbit (Mother) * Chao ** Cheese (Best Chao friend) ** Chocola (Chao friend) * Chaotix ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile ** Charmy the Bee * Emerl/Gemerl * Knuckles the Echidna * Marine the Raccoon * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Sally Acorn ** Nicole the Holo-Lynx ** Bunnie D. Coolette ** Antoine D. Coolette ** Rotor the Walrus ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose (Best friend, as close as sisters) *** Big the Cat *** Blaze the Cat (Best friend) * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Sonic ** Tails Doll ** Badnik Horde * Dr. Eggman Nega * Captain Metal * Babylon Rogues ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross * Time Eater * Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Dynamite ** Bark the Polar Bear * Pir'Oth Ix See also * Cream the Rabbit * Cream the Rabbit Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn) Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:Rabbits